


Early Morning Fishing

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fishing, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: It’s summer and Johnny and Patrick are out fishing when they find something that shouldn’t be in the lakePosting because it’s 8819 today :)





	Early Morning Fishing

The morning was quiet. The sun was just beginning to peak up over the horizon, mist still hanging over the almost still water, which was only occasionally broken from the ripples from the lone canoe out on its waters.

Patrick hadn’t been fond of the camping/fishing/lake thing at first but it had grown on him. And while he wasn’t going to admit it to Johnny, he actually looked forward to the trips up to the cabin. He was even enjoying the fishing, even if he wasn’t great at it.

But suddenly his line grew taunt. “Oh!” He said softly, this was his first catch of the year. He began to quickly reel in his line. But it didn’t feel like a fish.

Patrick continued to reel in the line and soon he could see something approaching the surface. Finally close enough he gave the rod a sharp pull.

“AHHHHHHH,” Patrick screamed as the object broke the surface of the water.

Johnny jerked his head in Patrick’s direction.

“What is wro...what is that?” He demanded staring at the algae covered object at the bottom of the canoe.

“It’s obviously someone’s head!” Patrick snapped. “We need to go to shore.”

“Yeah...” Johnny said still staring at the head. “Are you sure it’s?”

“Johnny! Head!” Patrick exclaimed.

“Okay, Okay.” Johnny answered reeling in his fishing line and grabbing the paddles. It didn’t take them long to get across the lake.

“Shouldn’t this thing smell?” Johnny asked.

But Patrick was already out of the canoe and dialling the authorities. Johnny turned his attention to the head that was on the bottom of the canoe. It certainly looked real, skin missing in places, hair and algae clinging to it.

But something seemed off.

Taking one of the paddles, Johnny poked at the head.

It shifted on the bottom of the boat but not how Johnny expected. Taking the paddle he scooped the head off the bottom. Which is when he realized something. “Pat, this rubber,” Johnny said. “It must be from last Halloween.”

“It’s what?” Patrick asked, stopping mid conversation with the 911 operator. “What do you mean it’s rubber?”

“Hang up,” Johnny said.

“What? No I...sorry I guess that it was a false alarm. Oh, I understand. All right. Thank you.”

“Apparently they still need to send someone out,” Patrick said as he hung up the phone.

Johnny was giving him an unimpressed look. And oh god, this was definitely going to be all over the news. He was never living this one down.


End file.
